Reunion
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: The gang is back together and working at a totally spirit-less East High. Will they get the spirit of East High back or is East High doomed forever? I took this story over from the author that had stared it. i will be finishing this story. ( On Hiatus For Now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed and Troy came running down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked only to find his girlfriend since high school staring at her computer excitement on her face.

"WE GOT THE JOB, AND SO DID TAYLOR,CHAD,ZEKE,SHARPAY,RYAN, AND KELSI" Gabriella yelled and Troy read the email over her shoulder.

"Brie stop yelling, I know you're excited but calm down!" Troy said grinning. "And I'm guessing you already have the tickets booked back home?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. "Come on Brie we need to pack our stuff, we're leaving tomorrow."

The two spent the rest of the day and night packing everything, they gave all the furniture, seeing as Sharpay already set up their houses, complete with furniture. The next morning they left for the airport and landed in Albuquerque three and a half hours later. They stepped out of the airplane, got their bags, and stepped out the airport only to be tackled in a huge hug. Gabriella instantly hugged the person back as Zeke came over to greet them.

"SHAR!" Gabriella screamed matching the blonde's enthusiasm.

"GABS"

Gabriella let go of Sharpay to give Zeke a quick hug as Sharpay hugged Troy.

"How have you been?" Troy asked as they put the luggage in the trunk of Sharpay's car. "And why did you bring two cars?"

"Good and the other's so that we have enough place for Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Kelsi." Zeke replied and Taylor and Chad walked out of the airport. Gabriella and Sharpay tackled Taylor into a hug. Troy and Zeke greeted Chad and Kelsi and Ryan soon followed them. Once the entire gang arrived, they drove off to their alma mater, East High, Home of the Wildcats. It was a Friday, they would start on Monday but decided to talk with and see a few of their old teachers. Not even Sharpay and Zeke, who had been in Albuquerque all along. Stepping through the doors of the place they considered once considered their second home, they stepped into the office of Dave Matsui. He looked up when they entered and beamed.

"Ahh, I see that the gang is back together." He said smiling.

"Yes sir, we're here about those job offers?" Troy said.

"Yes, we could use some help from the people who boosted east High into the clouds. So I take it that you accept?" Dave asked and they nodded. "Great, you'll start on Monday, you can go take a tour if you would like, the day's almost over."

The gang nodded and wandered the halls before coming to a stop in front of the auditorium doors. They all glanced at one other and opened the doors finding the auditorium completely empty. this wasn't the East High they knew. The East High they knew was full of school spirit and many voices and sounds no matter the time. This East High seemed empty. Troy and Gabriella ran towards the stage the other six following closely behind.

"Once more, for old time's sake?" Troy called and everyone agreed. "Kels!" Kelsi headed to the piano, playing the song they knew well. Everyday.

Troy started with Gabriella joining him, and the rest of them on chorus. The dance was imprinted into their minds, if asked they could easily pull of any of their musicals in a matter of a week.

Once in a lifetime

means there's no second chance

so I believe than you and me

should grab it while we can

Make it last forever

and never give it back

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

and keep the faith

Everyday

From right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

celebrate.

Oh, ev'ryday.

They say that you should follow

and chase down what you dream,

but if you get lost and lose yourself

what does is really mean?

No matter where we're going,

it starts from where we are.

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

while we're young

and keep the faith.

Everyday

from right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

Oh, ev'ryday

We're taking it back,

we're doing it here

together!

It's better like that,

and stronger now

than ever!

We're not gonna lose.

'Cause we get to choose.

That's how it's gonna be!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Gonna run

while we're young

And keep the faith

Keep the faith!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Gonna run

while we're young

and keep the faith

Everyday

from right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!

Live ev'ry day!

Love ev'ryday!

Live ev'ryday!

Love ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

When they finished, Gabriella and Troy were left center stage with their foreheads pressed together and you would have to be blind not to see the love in their eyes. Suddenly they heard claps and looked to the doors to see standing there, clapping.

"Bravo , , . Bravo!" She said beaming. Behind her were about 20 students filing into the auditorium.

" , how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Just fine, , and I believe you are the new teachers?" asked and they nodded. "Glad to see it, East high hasn't been the same since you left. I do wonder have you seen you're photos literally everywhere, i have to say you were quite the legends. Especially that stunt during the fall musicale callbacks during your Junior year." She said winking and they all laughed.

"Were we interrupting anything, ?" Taylor asked.

"Oh no, , not at all. In fact I could use some help. I cannot seem to get any spirit into these students, and Dave has tried EVERYTHING to get some spirit back into East High." said nodding to the students who were just milling around.

Guys?" Sharpay asked and they all nodded.

"We got it, Mrs.D" Chad said as Sharpay rattled off the instructions.

"Troy, Gabi, work with the leads. Ryan, choreography. Kelsi, piano. Chad and Taylor, you're helping me with these students. Come on people let's get to work." Sharpay said and bounced up and down. They all laughed, the queen of theatre was back.

"Attention students. Today I will not be teaching you, your rehearsals will be done today by these eight people. I trust you know them. Please do as they say. Carlos and Lina please follow and . The rest of you come up on the stage." The gang got to work, but it was at a loss. The leads weren't in tune, the rest of the cast didn't seem interested, it was falling apart.

"Mrs.D" Chad called and she looked up. "You need to hold auditions again. The leads aren't working together, the rest of the cast looked like me when I first started, expect they don't even seem to like it at all."

"I was thinking of that, , but no one else seems interested." said frustration written on her face.

"Why am I getting a case of deja-vu here?" Gabriella muttered and Troy chuckled.

"Probably cause that's what's gonna happen" He replied and she shook her head.

"Ok is it just me or is East High really gone downhill?" Zeke said as they headed back to principal Matsui's office. He looked up at their grim faces and sighed.

"I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING!" He said in frustration. "there's no more pep in East High."

"Leave that pep to us" Taylor said and dave smiled.

"Glad to hear that. I'll see you Monday."

Please Review!

A/N I took this story over to finish it. The author that had this story did not feel like writing it anymore. I am posting these three chapters up and will start writing the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday rolled around and the gang got ready for their first day back at East high. Troy, Chad, and Zeke were teaching gym and Troy was the coach of the basketball team. Chad was the coach of the baseball team and Zeke was coaching football. Gabriella was teaching math, Taylor was doing Science and Sharpay was teaching drama. Kelsi was teaching piano and Ryan was teaching dance. Sharpay is also in charge of the entire drama department and Gabriella is in charge of the cheerleading squad. Taylor was doing the scholastic decathlon and Kelsi and Ryan were helping out in the drama department. They arrived at school, the girls in Sharpay's car, and they boys in Zeke's. The teachers who were retiring were staying for that week to show them the ropes. the gang split ways, the boys heading to the gym and everyone else to their designated class.

With Troy, Chad, Zeke

They walked into the gym to be meet with a shocking sight. The basketball team was apparently doing their morning practice but that wasn't what surprised them. It was that the players had no energy and Coach bolton was... sitting on the BLEACHERS? The three walked over to him and Troy said, "Morning Dad! never thought I would see you look like this in a basketball practice" Troy said teasing. Jack Bolton greeted the three boys before sighing.

"Look at them Troy. What am I supposed to do. I swear you and the singing thing was easier to deal with!" Jack said.

"Alright we need to get them into the spirit of this." chad said. "This is depressing"

Chad cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!"

The players all looked up in shock, before doing as Chad instructed.

"Ok, i'm not going to lie, this is the most depressing practice I have ever seen, and I've seen Troy when he and Gabriella weren't good" Chad said smirking his best friend who elbowed him.

"What happened to all the team spirit" Troy asked.

"We've lost to West High in EVERYTHING for the past four years. There's none left" One of the boys said. The three just looked at them in shock.

"Ok this was the basic equation we followed in high school. No spirit, no wins" Zeke said and looked at the boys.

"Ok I really am dreading this question but do you at least know the team chant?" Chad asked and they all nodded no.

"Ok who's the captain and co-captain?" Troy asked.

Two boys stepped forward. One had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes while the other had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Zac Efron, and this is my best friend and co-captain Corbin Bleu" The first one said.

"Troy Bolton"

"Chad Danforth"

Zeke Baylor"

"Well about this school spirit, like we said, there's none left" Zac said.

"Ok no, east High is like the spiritist place ever that's what the Knights HATED! They hated that every time they lost they argued but every time we lost we had friends to help us back up. If you take that away, THEY WON! And East High doesn't lose. " Zeke said.

"So what's this chant you mentioned?" Karan asked.

"Oh here" Chad said pulling out his phone. "see Troy, and you said it wasn't a good idea.

"You STILL have that?" Troy asked.

"Ya and embarrassing pics from when we crashed e girls' slumber party." Chad replied scrolling through his phone.

"Dude you're dead" Zeke commented as Chad found what he was looking for.

Chad played a recording of them when they were in high school, first game of the season. The team crowded around the phone as they watched chad yell "WHAT TEAM"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS"

"WILDCATS"

"GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME"

He clicked off his phone as the team looked ta him in shock.

"How can you do that? The Knights are so good, we can't beat them!" A kids said.

"Yes you can, let me tell you what's wrong, you guys aren't practicing." Troy said.

"What do you mean, yes we are!" Zac said.

"No because you look at it like a chore. Practices aren't supposed to be so quiet. have a little fun" Troy said grabbing a basketball. "Come one, your team versus me, Chad and Zeke." Troy challenged and they all played the game, the boys on the team having fun.

"see now THAT'S how you play basketball. Now get going, you all have classes." Zeke said and they all left in a bit more spirit than when they came in.

With Sharpay

sat back and let Sharpay teach the class, helping her when she needs it, but it's kinda hard to ignore the Sharpay Evans. She grabbed the retractable stick Taylor used to announce events and introduced herself.

"My name is Sharpay Evans and welcome to theatre, a wonderful place. Seeing as i am a new teacher, why don't you introduce yourselves and tell me something about you? Sharpay asked. "We'll start with you."

"My name is Zac Efron and I am captain of the basketball team and co-captain of the baseball team." He said.

The boy behind him went next, "My name is Corbin Bleu and I'm co-captain of the basketball team and captain of the basketball team.

"Ashley Tisdale and I am head of the drama club and head of the cheerleading team"

"Lucas Tisdale and co-head of the drama club and head of the dance team"

"Monique Coleman and head of the scholastic decathlon"

"Olesya Rulin and I play piano"

"Chris Warren and i play basketball and captain of the football team"

Sharpay listened to the rest of the student introduce themselves, making a note of their names before raising an eyebrow at . She took a step back to whisper to her quickly. "All we're missing is a Gabriella and it's the gang all over again." No later had she said that, the door opened and in stepped Principal Matsui with a girl. "Go right in, Ms. Hudgens. Sharpay, we have a new student, and I see you are getting to know your students. I want to talk to you and the rest of the new teachers during lunch. Good luck."

"Take a seat, and what's your name?" Sharpay asked.

"Vanessa Hudgens" The girl said shyly.

Take a seat " Sharpay said gesturing to an empty seat behind Zac

"Oh my DEJA VU!" Sharpay said looking at Mrs.D with a shocked face. Mrs.D looked at her with amusement and was that smugness on her face? Her face seemed to say, now you'll know what I went through with you people.

"Well this should be interesting..." Sharpay muttered.

"OK since its your first day back from Winter Break we'll start with something easy. Read a play and act it out, I don't care which one" Sharpay said and the students all partnered up. Sharpay watched curiously as Zac went over to Vanessa, and it seems as of though they knew each other. She picked up her phone before calling Troy.

"Hey Troysie" Sharpay teased using his much hated nickname.

"What do you want Evans?" He growled.

"Ok sorry, but there is some serious deja vu in my class." Sharpay said.

"OK Shar you're on speaker, explain." Troy said.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok Shar, you're on speaker. Start talking" Troy said.

"Not now, we have a meeting with Dave later. During lunch, meaning yes Chad you need to hold off on you lunch. Text the rest, call them, I don't know, but relay the message gotta go! Toodles" Sharpay said hanging up.

The bell rang as Sharpay prepared herself for the next class and the continued, east High somehow much less exciting than it was when they were students. She sighed as she stared at the clock much like she stared at her phone when she was younger, wishing the day would go faster.

Gabriella

Gabriella was on the phone with Taylor as she waited for her next class to come.

"Taylor it's like their zombies, even Chad didn't seem that bored." Gabriella said as she accepted a group call from Troy.

"I heard that Gabs. How dare you speak of me that way! i'm offended."Chad's voice broke through as he acted hurt.

"Don't you have a class to teach, Chad?" taylor asked.

"My own girlfriend ganging up against me. What have I done to deserve this!" Chad said dramatic.

"I have no idea why you hated theatre seeing how dramatic you are." Gabriella shot back.

"Mhmm listen babe, I got to go but Shar told me to tell you guys that we have a meeting with Matsui later, lunch time" Troy broke in.

"Ohh poor Chad-" Taylor was cut off as Chad broke in.

"Gotta go, bye, love ya" He said cutting the call as the two women laughed.

"Gotta go tay" Gabriella said as she hung up.

She surveyed the new class. Her eyes caught on 6 people. The boy had blue eyes and light brown hair. She checked her rooster and found his face, Zac Efron. She checked the other six people. The other two boys, on had dark brown hair and eyes, Corbin Bleu and the other boy who also had dark brown hair and eyes, Chris Warren. She turned her attention to the three girls. Ashley Tisdayle, she had long blond hair and brown eyes. Monique Coleman had dark brown eyes and hair as well. She couldn't find the last girl on her rooster. She walked over to her and they all looked up when she walked over. She heard the whistles that were shushed when she walked these halls, everyone knew she was strictly Troys'. They wouldn't dare make a move on her. She swore she heard those same whistles again and rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys. She looked at the last girl and smiled.

"Hi! What's your name?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Vannesa. Ms..." She trailed off looking at Zac who gave her subtle shrug.

" Montez." She offered.

"NOT MS. MONTEZ, MRS. BOLTON!" Chad yelled as he was walking past the halls with Troy and Zeke.

"DANFORTH!" Gabriella yelled rushing to the doorway and he quickly started running leaving Troy and Zeke chuckling as he ran from an angry Gabriella Montez.

"We got him, you continue, we've got free period!" Zeke said as they rushed down the hall.

"Thanks guys!" She responded to see half the class staring at her. She just muttered a quick threat under her breath. Not the first impression she wanted to make. "I'm sorry but excuse my friend and sadly, you're new gym teacher. And for those of you who play baseball or basketball, i am so sorry you have to put up with him." She said with a smirk.

"I have ears you know, !" Chad said as he walked down the hall with Troy and Zeke. All three boys had their heads hung and Jack was walking behind them smirking.

"I never thought I would have to escort you three to the principal's office after you graduated." Jack said shaking his head.

"Sleep with one eye open Mr. Danforth or your girlfriend is going to kill me for destroying her vulnerable boyfriend as he sleeps. But then again you have no sympathy in this gang right now... so" She said grinning.

"My dear little sister turned against me... oh woe is me." Chad groaned pretending to fall to the ground.

"You know where the auditorium is Chad. Save the acting for the stage. Ta-ta!" She said smirking.

"Ta-ta" he mocked only to be met with the door shutting in his face.

She sighed and looked up to be met with the curious eyes of her student.

"Wait so is it Ms. Montez or Mrs. Bolton ?" Corbin asked. She sighed this kid and Chad would get along great.

"No not Mrs. Bolton" " She said.

"YET!" Chad yelled.

"DANFORTH" She yelled and could practically hear him running.

"You two seem really close Ms. Montez, how?" Zac asked.

"We've been best friends since high school junior year, same age as you. I was new and they were friendly, most of them. They were all friendly later though, we're almost inseparable." Gabriella replied. "Ok since it's your first day back, just enjoy the period, we won't start anything new today."

Everyone cheered, "I like you guys much better than the old teachers, wait Zac they're replacing Darbus!" Corbin replied jumping in the air.

Gabriella laughed as Chad, Troy and Zeke walked into her class.

"I like this kid" Chad said looking at Corbin. "But i wouldn't celebrate yet, have you met Ms. Evans?"

Gabriella burst out laughing as she saw Sharpay slowly walked into the room eyes narrowed. "Care to repeat that Danforth?"

"Umm no bye" Chad said running past her but quickly yanked him back by the arm, and twisting his ear, dragging him out. "HELP! ANYONE? I'M DYING HERE! TROYYYY!" He yelled flailing his arms and trying to escape Sharpay's death grip. "ZEKE GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF MEEEEE!"

They just laughed and by now half the school has heard them. Principal Matsui walked down the hall and the students quickly went back to their seats.

"What is going on here?" Principal Matsui asked but couldn't bring himself to get mad at them. They were after all the wildcats. You can't get mad at them, and even then you can't stay mad at them. "Ms. Evan let Mr. Danforth go. Mr. Danforth do kindly shut up please" Mr. Matsui said with a grin.

"Ooh BURN!" Troy and Zeke said high fiving.

"Shut up" Chad muttered.

By now the entire staff was watching them, amused looks on their faces. East high got pretty dull pretty fast after they graduated. Now that they were back things were going to get pretty interesting pretty fast.

Please Review!


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus!

I am still having major writer's block for this story.

This story is still on hold.

Please be patient.

PS. Sorry that i have not posted a new chapter on this story. I have been trying to get over my writer's block.


End file.
